<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekly Appointment by TechnoMads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587523">Weekly Appointment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads'>TechnoMads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Other, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, shock collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very NSFW. PWP. There's no real plot, Phasma pegs you and makes you her bitch with a few soft moments. That's all there is.<br/>TW: degradation, slapping, choking, shock collar, vibrating toys, overall rough (but healthy) dom behavior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phasma (Star Wars) &amp; Reader, Phasma (Star Wars)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weekly Appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week was going as usual. No new missions for (Y/N)'s battalion, no surprise training exercises, just the usual week. The week also included their weekly appointment with Captain Phasma.</p><p>Oh boy. The meeting with Phasma.</p><p>(Y/N) knew that they were in for some trouble when Phasma messaged them earlier on to stretch themselves with that damned chrome plug earlier in the week. Of course, (Y/N) had, because even though they can be bratty, it was obvious that Phasma needed to be a bit rougher than usual this week.</p><p>What (Y/N) hadn't been expecting the plug to start vibrating during training. They were lucky they were good at hiding their moans, and that the training uniform was baggy enough to hide how much their legs would shake when their dom would turn it up to the highest setting at random. (Y/N) started getting pretty frustrated, as Phasma never let them release. They knew Phasma had a thing for edging, but damn they needed to get off.</p><p>When 16:00 finally came around, (Y/N) couldn't have walked faster to Phasma's quarters. They would have run there, but they had a feeling it wouldn't be in their ass' best interest to make their Captain more frustrated then they were. (Y/N) needs to be able to walk after all, and Phasma hasn't let them off easy in training before either after their rougher sessions.</p><p>Before (Y/N) could even knock on the door, they were pulled in by their commander. The captain was still in their uniform, helmet and all, and pinned (Y/N) to the wall.</p><p>"You're late, slut."</p><p>Shit. Shit, they were late. Well, guess they're not going to walk for a while.</p><p>"You remember what happens when you're late, don't you? You get punished."</p><p>(Y/N) couldn't tell what was hotter: the hand wrapped oh so tight and hot around their neck, or the plug being pushed further into them by Phasma's knee. Either way, they couldn't resist letting out a loud moan or stop the immediate blush on their face.</p><p>"You were late on purpose, weren't you? You like it when I'm this rough with you, don't you?"<br/>"Y..yes, Captain."</p><p>There's a scoff from the commander, and then a harsh slap on the ass, leading to another, lewder moan.</p><p>"And are you deserving of me being rough with you, slut?"<br/>"N-no, no, but I..."<br/>"But you what?"<br/>"But....but I can be good..."<br/>"You can try. But there's no promise that you'll be able to cum. Now, strip and get on the bed."</p><p>No more had to be said. It took maybe a minute or for (Y/N) to undress and lay on their commander's, no, their mistress' bed. (They could tell that was the mood Phasma was in today.) They would have gone faster, but the consistent vibration from the toy was making their legs shake too much to slip their pants off.</p><p>After laying down, (Y/N) had to bite their lip and squeeze their legs together. The plug just hit at a different angle when they laid spread out for their dom, who they could feel staring at them with predatory eyes from under what they affectionately call "the chrome dome." Even with the funny nickname, the gaze was hot as fuck. Fuck, what if they're lucky tonight and get to see Phasma's face again. She's only taken it off twice for them, and she wasn't nearly as rough as she was coming off now. What (Y/N) would do to run their hands through their soft blonde hair-</p><p>They're startled out of their trance by a smack to their sensitive nethers, causing them to make a mix of a pained yelp and a lewd moan. They knew better than to zone out, but stars that was so worth it.</p><p>"Are you listening to me, slut? What did I tell you about ignoring me? Your only focus should be me."</p><p>Phasma roughly grabs (Y/N)'s chin and makes a noise similar to a growl.</p><p>"You need something to remind you of that, don't you? Good thing I thought of this earlier. Head up."</p><p>(Y/N), while struggling to keep their calm, lifts their head weakly, and leans into Phasma's hands wrapping something around their neck. It felt nice and cool. Judging by how easily it blended in with her hands, (Y/N) figured that it was the same chrome color of their commander's uniform.</p><p>(Y/N) whimpered when Phasma pulled away, then let out a loud whine after feeling a shock...coming from the collar. Holy shit, Phasma put a shock collar on them. Holy fucking shit.</p><p>"Every time I catch you ignoring me, you'll get shocked, got it pet?"<br/>"Y-yes mistress."<br/>"Good. Head back down, eye's closed."</p><p>(Y/N) complied, and was more turned on than they could have ever imagined. They didn't even care if they didn't get to cum tonight, this alone was satisfying enough. </p><p>(Y/N) gasps, when they feel their dom straddle their head, and can almost feel the commander's dripping cunt. Fuck, fuck it smelled so good, and (Y/N) knew that it tasted better than it smelled.</p><p>There's another shock from the collar, and a hand gripping their neck in the best way possible.</p><p>"You won't get any taste if you keep spacing out like that, slut."<br/>"Fuck, fuck, I'm so sorry mistress."<br/>"Shut up and tongue fuck me already."</p><p>(Y/N) didn't need to be told twice. They went straight to work eating out their commander, letting out small moans. (Y/N) made sure to exaggerate the lewd noises they made, knowing how it made their dom get off. Phasma always had a thing for hearing all the noises they could get out of their sub, including the occasional slurping.</p><p>(Y/N) made sure to focus on sucking their clit while switching up the pace of their tongue thrusting into their commander's needy hole. While it was a bit teasing, (Y/N) knew they would not get in trouble for it. If anything, it was encouraged by Phasma's increasingly loud moans and the way she was grinding into their face. A few moments later, and there was the telltale pat to their head, permitting them to really go to town.</p><p>And that is exactly what (Y/N) did. Who were they to ignore their dom after all? (Y/N) gripped their commander's thick bare thighs and pulled them as close as they could to their mouth, moaning more at how wet their pussy was. (Y/N) would eat their dom out all night if given the chance, because if (Y/N) was being honest, Phasma's cunt was the most delicious thing they've ever tasted.</p><p>The noises coming from Phasma were so fucking erotic, (Y/N) felt themselves becoming aroused to the point where it almost hurt. The voice modulator couldn't hide how close the commander was, nor how thoroughly wrecked she was. The shaking of her thighs also gave it away. Sure, she was the dom, but when your sub has a seemingly magical mouth, there are moments where you're allowed to not be as tough.</p><p>(Y/N)'s head is pulled closer to their dom's crotch by their hair, so close in fact (Y/N) might get smothered by those deliciously thick thighs. It would be a wonderful way to die really, doing what you love most. </p><p>"Y-you better swallow all of it, understood pet?"</p><p>There was no modulator in the way, fuck. She took the helmet off. It was Phasma's regular voice sounding so wrecked. Phasma knew they loved seeing their face and hearing their voice without that helmet. So, who was (Y/N) to deny their mistress with such a request like that? They asked so nicely after all.</p><p>(Y/N) focused all their attention on making Phasma cum. Their tongue moved a lot faster, yet still made sure to brush against a certain sensitive spot. While doing that, they also made sure to suck more on their dom's sensitive nub, brushing their teeth against it ever so slightly. It only took a few moments before Phasma came, releasing their sinful juices all over their sub's face with a loud moan of their name.</p><p>Phasma loosened their grip on their sub's hair and leaned back a little, panting heavily and moaning softly while (Y/N) cleaned them up. </p><p>"Fuck, what a good slut. You definitely get a reward for how well you made your master feel."</p><p>(Y/N) moans ever so softly hearing the praise. They live for making their commander feel good. They felt a soft hand pet their hair and leaned into the touch. (Y/N) knew they were about to get their shit wrecked, but still couldn't get enough of Phasma in their afterglow. They felt like they were in paradise.</p><p>(Y/N) whined when they felt Phasma move off of them, only to be surprised by a quick kiss from their commander.</p><p>Oh shit. This was new. This was very, very new.</p><p>"You're always so good to me, (Y/N). I hope you know this means more than just relief to me."</p><p>(Y/N) could only nod and stare up at their commander (or was lover the more appropriate term?) with heart eyes. It was a soft and tender moment, something neither of them knew they needed. (Y/N) had never seen their captain so open with them before, and she looked like a goddess. The lighting from the stars and some passing moons made Phasma truly look ethereal. </p><p>(Y/N) couldn't tell who leaned in first, but the next thing they knew Phasma's hands were gently cupping their face and they shared a rather loving kiss. (Y/N) pulled them closer by their hair, and they savored the feeling. They couldn't tell what they loved more, the soft locks in between their fingers or the way their lips melded together.</p><p>It finally clicked with (Y/N) why Phasma had been so pent up and rough in preparation for this meet-up. (Y/N) had almost been lost in the last battle, and it must have scared their commander. (Y/N) knew they would be completely lost without Phasma, and it slowly became evident that Phasma felt the same way about them.</p><p>Phasma pulled away and kissed (Y/N)'s forehead, smiling ever so softly at them.</p><p>"Let me take care of you as I promised. I got a new strap just for tonight, I think you'll love it. Just get on your hands and knees for me, ass up and face down. Got it?"<br/>"Yes, mistress."<br/>"Good slut."</p><p>(Y/N) couldn't keep the smile off their face as they got into their dom's desired position. This was probably the best damn day in their life. They were so lost in their daydreams, they didn't even notice Phasma leaning against them until the plug was pulled from their hole, leading to a rather needy whine. Said whine only got louder and lewder when Phasma slapped their ass and made a light shock come from the collar.</p><p>"Already drifting off in thought? Let me fuck you stupid. Be a good slut and take all of it in, and don't be afraid to thrust back into me. It'll be in both of us at the same time." </p><p>(Y/N) looked back at their dom and could have cum at the sight. Phasma was finishing putting some lube one end of the chrome dildo, the other end already inside her. There was a remote on the bed next to (Y/N), and they could only assume that meant it vibrated as well. They definitely weren't walking for awhile.</p><p>Phasma took their time with the initial thrust, and the pair moaned. The toy itself was rather long, at least 12 inches, and had a considerable 4.5-inch girth. (Y/N) was already a moaning mess when their commander starting thrusting lightly.</p><p>(Y/N) was basically shouting in pleasure when Phasma started fucking them with more vigor. They were gripping the bed sheets and sputtering out nonsense. Phasma did mean it when they said they'd fuck them stupid. </p><p>It only got more intense when Phasma made the collar shock them once every 30 seconds and had one hand gripping their neck, the other holding onto their hip with a bruising grip. The commander leaned down by their sub's ear and chuckled darkly.</p><p>"You've been so good for me tonight, even though you were late. You can cum as many times as you want, you've earned that much."</p><p>(Y/N) didn't have to think twice, and immediately released upon hearing those words. They were so loud that if it weren't for the soundproof walls the entire ship would have heard them. But what (Y/N) said, well moaned, really sent Phasma over the edge.</p><p>"H-harder mommy, more, please please please I need more!"</p><p>Mommy. Now, that was a new one. And Phasma fucking loved it. She turned the vibrator on in the toy and tightened the grip on their sub's neck. If (Y/N) wanted harder, they'd get harder alright.</p><p>(Y/N) lost count after 10 of how many times they had released. They knew Phasma had cum 2 more times and could tell they were nearing their breaking point. They were both broken moaning messes, and (Y/N) wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>(Y/N) and Phasma came at the same time, and Phasma stilled, panting deeply.</p><p>"We hit a new record pet. You came 23 times. Let's aim for 30 next time."</p><p>30?! Fuck, (Y/N) was in for it this weekend. Not that they minded, but wow.</p><p>Phasma gently pulled out of their sub's thoroughly abused hole and went to grab a warm towel and some water. After making sure (Y/N) drank some water, she started cleaning up their lower area.</p><p>(Y/N) yawned, and could feel themselves slowly drifting off, leaning into the gentle dabs of the towel.</p><p>"Hey, Phasma...I love you..."</p><p>There's a soft chuckle and a sweet kiss on their forehead.</p><p>"I love you too (Y/N). Get some rest, I'll finish up."<br/>"Thanks..."</p><p>The room is filled with the soft snores of (Y/N), and Phasma couldn't be happier with tonight's outcome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, please check the pinned post on my tumblr blog, technonewsie, for commission information. This was actually a commissioned idea!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>